


Her Fault

by katemiller



Series: Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, sherlolly appreciation week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021, Rewrites of Iconic Sherlolly Scenes, Day 1, Let's start with the riding crop!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021





	Her Fault

Sherlock closed his eyes as he listened. *thawack* *thawack* “Stop!” he called, putting his hands up. “That’s not the sound I heard.”

John blinked at him several times before chucking the paddle to the ground and screaming in frustration, “AHH! We’ve tried almost everything here!”

“I know that. It doesn’t matter.” Sherlock kicked the paddle with the toe of his shoe. “It’s still not the right sound.”

“I’m done for today.” John threw his hands up as he turned to walk away.

“We need to figure this out – a man’s life depends on it.” Sherlock started digging through the items on the table. He grabbed a rubber mallet. “Let’s try this.” He turned to show him, but the room was empty and the door was swinging shut behind him. “Wasn’t it anyways,” he mumbled as he tossed it back to the table.

“Hey!” Molly’s voice elicited an instant smile on his face. “How are things?” She sat the bag that was hook over her shoulder on the ground before wrapping her arms around his middle.

“Better now that you’re here.” He cradled her face in his hands and brought his lips down to capture hers in a soft kiss. “John left just a moment ago.”

“I saw him on the way in…still haven’t figured it out?” she asked as she stepped back.

“No and it’s driving me INSANE!” he said through clenched teeth. Sighing he sat on the edge of the table, running a hand over his face. “I think you’ve made me soft.”

“What do you mean?!” she scoffed, offended, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I was undercover when this happened,” he said as if it explained everything. She raised an eyebrow in question. “I wasn’t as focused on the case as I should have been.”

“And how is that my fault?” she asked with a smirk.

“Well, I had just gotten a text.” Sherlock pushed himself off the table and pulled her back into his arms. “It was a very _good_ text.” She smiled as she remembered the picture she had sent him two days ago. “Distracting, but good.” He kissed her again, allowing himself to get lost in it this time.

After several moments, Molly remembered why she had come. “Oh!” she squeaked as she extracted herself from his arms. “I brought something for you.” She grabbed the bag she had brought in earlier and dropped it on the table. “I thought maybe something in here could help.”

Sherlock smiled at his wife, wondering how an arsehole like him could have gotten so lucky. He took the bag and unzipped it, looking through the dozen or so items Molly had gathered for him.

“Perfect! Let’s start with the riding crop!”


End file.
